


Waxing or Waning

by hysteron_proteron



Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, M/M, Past Tense, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/hysteron_proteron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward's a mortal, Jacob's a werewolf. But they're still both awkward fumbling teens about this whole Imprinting thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

Edward stepped out of the car and into the rainy sunlight of Forks, Washington.   
Home for the next two years, he thought, happy to be out of Phoenix and in a less humid climate. Well, might as well find the family.  
"Edward!" a voice yelled out and he turned to find Alice running towards him, arms outstretched.  
He grinned, hugging his step-sister hard. "Hey Alice! Good to see you. Have you guys got my room all made up?"  
Alice laughed and grinned back. "Nah, we figured you'd just sleep on the porch."  
"You mean that nice heated back porch with the lovely view of the woods?"  
"Well, yes. Except you'll be sleeping in a bed. In your bedroom," a new voice interrupted and an arm swung across Edward's shoulders.  
"Hi Dad! Missed me?"  
"Of course, we missed ya, kiddo," Emmett said, ruffling Edward's shaggy bronze hair. "C'mon, let's head home."

Edward sighed happily, unpacking his clothes and sprawling out on his bed. "Ahh, it feels good to be home. Now where did I put that schedule?" He muttered, rummaging through his backpack and pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. "There we are!"  
Alice poked her head in the room, rapping lightly on the doorframe. "All settled in, Ed?"  
"Yep. Found my schedule, all my school supplies are ready. Is it time for dinner?"  
She nodded, smiling at him.  
"Great. I've missed the family. It was too quiet back in Phoenix."  
"The family's missed you too, Ed."  
Edward and Alice clambered down the stairs and into the dining room where their dad was placing a steaming pizza on the table.  
"Hope you don't mind I ordered out for your first night, Ed?"  
Edward laughed, sitting down next to Emmett. "Of course not, Thursdays are always pizza night."  
"And we got one of your favorite: ham, extra cheese, and green peppers."  
"Yum," Edward said, eagerly digging in.

Edward's alarm blared and he stumbled out of bed, a tired smile on his face. "Yay! First day of school. Well, for me at least. But first, some sweet coffee."  
He shambled downstairs, grabbing a cup and guzzling it down. He shook his head, a slightly manic grin now on his face. "Ahhh, that's better."  
Emmett rolled his eyes. "Addict. You ready?"  
"Shut up. You're driving us?"  
"Just this once," Alice chimed in, a spoonful of cereal halfway to her mouth. "Then we gotta walk. Well, you get to walk. I-"  
"Get to have Jasper drive you!" Emmett interrupted, mockingly cooing at her and fluttering his eyelashes. "Now come on. I gotta get going. Rosie gets mad if I'm too late."  
Edward sighed. "You're still dating her?"  
"Yes. I'm still dating her. Not everyone immediately dumped their freshman year girlfriend like you, kiddo."  
"Bella wasn't my type, Emmett. Way too clingy."  
"Well, Rosie's amazing and let's go."

Edward walked to the front desk, clutching his schedule in his hand. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and I'm new to the school. Do I get a guide or something? I'm a little lost."


	2. you spike my blood

"Oh hello dear. Yes your father said you were coming today. We have a guide right here. Jacob, get over here."  
Edward's eyes grazed over the young man, taking in his pitch-black hair and russet skin. "Hi Jacob."  
Jacob grinned at him, dark brown eyes sparkling with warmth. "Call me Jake. Everyone else does."  
Edward couldn't help but grin back. "All right Jake. So you'll be my guide for the day?"  
"Yep. Let me see your schedule."  
Edward nodded and handed it over, laughing when Jacob let out a small bark of amusement.  
"We have Bio together! Sweet. I've been needing a partner. Ooh, you have Mason for AP English. He's pretty tough. Oh, and his room's right down the hall. I'll take you there." With that, Jacob lightly placed a hand on the small of Edward's back and led him to his first class.  
"Here you go, Edward. I'll see you at lunch if you want?"  
Edward grinned at him. "Sure! And thanks for the help."

Edward walked into the classroom, wishing for a brief second that he still had Jacob's warm hand pressed against him.  
"H-hi Mr. Mason. I'm Edward Cul-"  
"Ed!" Alice interrupted, waving him over to a vacant seat. "You can sit next to me!"  
Mr. Mason chuckled. "I knew you were coming. Your sister was quite enthusiastic about it."  
"I can tell."  
"All right class, we were going over Chapter Two's symbolism of the dove-"

Edward walked into the cafeteria, his eyes scanning for Jacob, hands full of a tray of food.  
"Edward, over here!" Jacob called out, waving him over.  
As Edward slid into an open seat, Jacob swung an arm around his shoulders. "Guys, this is Edward Cullen, he's new here. Edward- these guys are my best friends here: Mike, Quil, and Embry."  
Quil and Embry, looking like Jacob but a little taller and broader in the shoulders, nodded.   
Quil asked. "Cullen, huh? You Emmet's brother?"  
Edward grinned. _Never gonna get away from the family, am I?_ "The very one. And Alice's too."  
Quil smiled. "So you into football as much as he is?"  
Edward laughed, acutely aware of Jacob's arm still around his shoulders. "Just enough to know it's good when we get touchdowns. I much prefer the academic side of things."  
Mike nodded. "Yeah, we're in the same AP English class, aren't we?"  
"Yep, we are. And how about that dove symbolism?"  
"I think she's just making it all up."  
As Mike and Edward chatted animatedly about their English class, Embry whispered to Jacob from his left.  
"Jake, you keep touching the new kid. There something up with you two already?"  
Jacob whispered back. "I I don't think so. I just feel drawn to him for some reason."  
Quil and Embry exchanged a glance. "You remember Sam and Emily?"  
Jacob shook his head. "It can't be an imprint. We just met."  
Embry sighed. "Imprinting doesn't depend on how long you've know them, Jake. You know that."  
"No, it can't be. It-it's just 'cause he's new that's all."  
Quil rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Jake."

Edward sat down next to Jacob at the lab table. "Hey Jake. How were classes after lunch?"  
Jacob looked up and grinned at him. "Boring. Yours?"  
Edward laughed. "Same. This lab shouldn't be too bad, right?"  
"We get to mess around with the Bunsen burners so right. I even smuggled in some marshmallows."  
"And the graham crackers and chocolate?"  
"I've got those," Mike said, tossing his backpack down at the lab table next to theirs.  
"I do love S'mores." Edward chuckled, watching the teacher walk in.  
Edward set up the Bunsen burners and listened as Jacob passed around marshmallows to the back two lab tables.  
"I've got the marshmallows and if you want chocolate and graham crackers, Mike has those," Jacob hissed, pulling out a couple marshmallows. "Here, Edward, this one's for you." He handed over an already-made s'mores and Edward beamed at him.  
"Thanks Jake. And you can call me Ed, if you want," Edward mumbled, biting into the treat and licking his lips.  
Jacob swallowed, watching Edward lick marshmallow and chocolate off his fingers.  
"All-all right, Ed. Enjoying your treat?"  
Edward nodded, sucking a finger clean. "Oh yes. Did you enjoy yours?"  
Jacob blushed lightly, hoping Edward wouldn't notice. "Yeah. I enjoyed it a lot."

Jacob waited for Edward after class got out, lingering by the door.  
"Hey, uh, Ed?" he asked, glancing down at his shoes.  
"Yeah Jake?"   
"You, um, need a ride home? I know practice'll run pretty late."  
"Oh sure. Thanks," Edward said, smiling at the other boy.  
"Great. I have to stop by my locker and then we can go."

Edward slid into Jacob's pick-up truck and grinned. "Nice _cassette_ collection, Jake."  
Jacob laughed, resisting the urge to ruffle the redhead's hair and settled for throwing an arm around him. "I'm saving up for a CD player."  
"Cool."  
"Yeah."  
The two boys lapsed into a comfortable silence until Jacob finally ventured.  
"So, why Forks?"  
"I missed my family too much. It was nice being with Mom but it was getting too quiet in Phoenix. And she's pregnant."  
"Gotcha," Jacob said, stopping in front of Edward's house and ignoring the faces staring at him through the window. "Well, here you go."  
Edward blushed a little, the tips of his ears turning pink, and gently slid Jacob's arm off him. "Thanks, Jake. I'll see you at school?"  
"Oh, I could give you a ride to school too, if you want?"  
"I don't want to impose."  
"You wouldn't be. Honest."

"Already picking up boys, Ed?" Alice asked, chuckling.  
"Looks more like the boys are picking him up," Jasper chimed in, laughing a little.  
"Oh shut up Jasper. It wasn't anything like that. Jake just gave me a ride home. That was all." _Don't mention the arm around your shoulders that just felt right._

**Author's Note:**

> "Sprawling epic Twilight AU where Edward's human and Jacob's a werewolf. Roughly, Jacob imprints on Edward and they're both clueless fumbling teens about all of it."  
> yeah that's mine. yeah i'm writing it. yeah i'm accepting ideas for titles.


End file.
